halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:TheBazingaDude/Spartan Fireteam Tenebris
'Greetings' Nice to meet you, BazingaDude. This is , I'm a Site Patroller here on Halo Fanon and just saw your article pop up. I should let you know. Halo Fanon has some regulations that every writer abides by here, primarily our Canon Policy. I highly recommend you read these links for a better writing experience on Halo Fanon, many users who fail to read and abide by the rules are at risk of being subjected to Non-Canon Policy alerts and namespacing of their articles. I know you're new so I'll avoid trying to drop so much terminology on you. Just please remember to abide by Halo Canon as we are very focused about abiding by the Halo Universe's existing story, we do not change or break the existing lore as it is what we follow for writing our own stories. If you feel you need help with anything, let me know, or another Site Patroller or an Administrator, we'd love to help. Morhek's Guide to Fanon and Fanfiction, seen here, is a helpful tool for getting started as well. In terms of your article, several things pop out to me as being at risk of a Non-Canon Policy alert. #You named your Spartan Fireteam Tenebris, an issue that quickly comes up is, what kind of Spartan IIIs? ? ? Gamma? Each organization has its own naming conventions for units, for example, Gamma names all its teams after types of blades. It would be in your best interest to determine what type of SPARTAN-III your team is and whether their team name abides by the canon set out by Bungie and 343 Industries. #The Human-Covenant War began in 2525, long after the date you list. 2131. Humanity didn't encounter the Covenant till 2525 and the Spartan-III Program didn't begin till far later. 2531 at the earliest of training, that was SPARTAN-III Alpha Company, they didn't even begin fighting till 2536. So that and other dates need to be changed. #Also, how does this Fireteam Ferro help boost morale? Spartans are special forces, they're usually only present for strategic purposes. Unlike SPARTAN-IIs like the Master Chief, most Spartan-IIIs were deployed behind enemy lines and sent on suicide missions. Even more so, Alpha and Beta Companies so near total losses when they were deployed on their first missions. Operation: TORPEDO and OPERATION: PROMETHEUS. You would need to explain how your two teams escaped the destruction whereas everyone else in their units is dead. #It's no secret that ODSTs and Spartans don't get along. Before the Human-Covenant War, the Master Chief, still only a kid and better known as John-117, murdered two ODSTs and injured a third in critical condition during an accidental fight. This has often been credited why ODST and Spartans don't get along, however, it's more part that the SPARTANs and ODSTs are both special forces and SPARTANs often get special treatment in terms of Rules of Engagement and prioritization of requisitions in the field. They also often take command of missions that ODSTs are deployed on. It's a matter of pride as well as distrust of Spartans, the ODSTs also knew nothing about the SPARTANs before the end of the Human-Covenant War. If they knew, it would be so much worse as SPARTANs are conscripted child soldiers. I recommend you reconsider how you explain the ODST rivalry and why it's important as I don't know why you mentioned the 65th ODSTs unless its important to your story. Otherwise, everything here seems to be a good start. Keep up the work man. Hope to see you around. Keep writing! I hope you enjoy your stay on Halo Fanon. -Distant Tide (talk) 17:08, March 21, 2018 (UTC)